Diamond Eyes
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: kazu hasnt seen rika in a while. Now she upruptly calls and wants to hang out.Im going back to my roots . Slight KazuRika
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond Eyes**

**_By: Kairi Kingdom_**

Kairi: It feels good to go back to my Digimon roots

Kyle: Yup, yup! I remember your first fan fiction "Oh!" It was a Rika/Kazu

Kairi: And it sucked

Kyle: Totally Oc

Kairi: Hope this one is better ?.?

Kyle: There, There (pats her back)

**Kairi: I don't own Digimon or Hawthorne Heights.**

**Kyle:** **THIS IS A RIKA/KAZU STORY BACK AWAY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING!**

* * *

_>So here we are  
back to the start again  
trying hard to wait till morning>_

_**Kazu sat up yawning. He slowly got up to stretch. Looking around the barren wasteland. He suddenly remembered he was still in the digital world. Looking over by the huge rock away from himself and Kenta was Rika Nonaka, The Digimon queen. He blushed slowly as he looked at her so peacefully sleeping. He slowly walked up to her as silently as he could. 'Renamon must have went to scout the area' He thought, as he couldn't see her golden fox Digimon. Kazu looked at her closely examining how she slept and trying to figure out what the red haired girl was dreaming about. He suddenly got the urge to see her unique violet eyes.**_

_**Whenever she got angry they would spark with fire as she would (usually) yell at Kazu, When she was serous they would sort of harden, When she was compassionate they would wobble as she tired to make her point, and when she cared about someone they would go to deep violet.**_

_>Hey rise and shine  
and open up your eyes  
to give this world some color>_

_**'Am I comparing her eyes?' he thought slowly as he silently backed away again. She seemed to be waking up.**_

_**"Renamon?" she said her eyes shot with worry.**_

_**"Yes Rika?" Renamon said appearing out of nowhere.**_

_**"Um…Nothing." She said then turned to Kazu who was staring at her," What!"**_

_**"Err.." Kazu said thinking," Shut up!"**_

_**"Guys not so early in the mourning" Kenta whined as the rest of the group woke up.**_

_>Shine on diamond eyes  
separates the space  
between love and lies>_

_**Rika crossed her arms and glared furiously at Kazu.**_

_**Kazu just rolled his eyes and ran over to Ryo.**_

_>And as days go by, the memories remain  
I'll wait for you  
and as days go by, the memories remain  
i won't let go>_

**

* * *

(9 years later)**

Kazu sighed trying to forget that depressing memory. He hadn't seen rika in 7 years in fact the only one he stays in touch with is Takato. It has been 10 years; since the first day they meet their Digimon partners they haven't seen them since.

**Jeri went on to become a famous therapist with her own T.V show. It was very serious and she deals with very serious cases.**

_"And how does that make you feel now that your parents are gone" Jeri said kindly to an 8 year old girl._

_"Sad" The girl replied sadly_

**Ryo is a Male model…. yes…Male model**

_"Work it Ryo! You're sad now. Do the pout! And your sad!" The photographer yelled_

**Alice is still in medical school studying to become the first Digimon nurse**.

_"How are you feeling Guilmon?" Alice asked looking the Digimon over._

_"My tummy hurts" Guilmon whined._

**Suzy has become a very smart, Responsible teenager.**

_"WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO" Suzy yelled blazing down the streets in her new car._ **Well responsible enough…**

**Kenta surprisingly became a lawyer**.

_"My Client pleads non-guilty" Kenta said to the courtroom_.

**Henry is a martial arts trainer.**

_"Hello sensei" A child said bowing to Henry. Henry bowed back._

**Takato was a subsitute teacher. Poor Takato….**

_"Class_ **SETTLE DOWN_!"_**_ Takato yelled at the rowdy classroom_.

_>These days remain the same  
pictures fade away>_

_Rika became an action star. She is great!_

_"Shut up! And get into the car" Rika yelled at Orlando bloom," Americans" she huffed as they drove away_ **In her latest film "the getaway"**

'That was a good movie' Kazu smiled, 'to bad she's busy with her own work to see me. I mean us…'

_"Master Kazu! My Veemon digivoled last night!" a ten-year-old boy yelled excitedly._

_"That's so cool" Kazu said with equal entusaim._

**And Kazu became a Digimon teacher to Digimon owners.**

'Yet why don't I feel fulfilled?' he asked himself thoughtfully.

The phone rang jolting him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He asked Dully.

"Please don't sound to excited" He heard a familiar sarcastic voice.

"RIKA!" He screamed

"Ow…god Kazu..My ear" Rika said painfully.

"Uh..Hehehe…Why did you call?" He said embarrassed

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you wanted to hand out.." She said

"Sure. When?"

"Now"

"Uh..Ok"

"I'm outside hurry up" she hung up.

Sure enough when Kazu looked outside he saw a black limo.

'**What if she's different**?' he thought grabbing his jacket

'**What if she's changed**?' he closed and locked the front door.

'**What if she notices that I haven't showered since yesterday!**' he said opening the limo door and was greeted with a familiar face.

_>Please don't ever change  
please don't change your mind  
no matter what they say  
I'll always wait>_

"Hey" She said coolly as the limo driver drove off.

"Hi" He smiled goofily

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"fine and you?"

" just dandy" She replied sarcastically," I'm not allowed to see my friends, I have to go to stupid partys, and date snobby American actors"

"Wow" He said sill mesmerized by seeing her again.Then being the stupid unthinking person he was he said, "I've missed you.."

"…..ditto" she replied awkwardly as he blushed.

_>and as days go by, the memories remain  
I'll wait for you  
and as days go by, the memories remain  
i won't let go>_

"Truth be told I really missed you…but I still think you're an idiot!" She glared

_>these days remain the same  
pictures fade away>_

"And I thought being a big star would change you" he said looking out the window thoughtfully.

_>i hope you never fade  
as you drip through my veins  
shine on (shine on!), shine on diamond eyes  
shine on (shine on!), shine on diamond eyes  
shine on (shine on!), shine on diamond eyes>_

"You got dumber if that's even possible" She scoffed," I'll never change"

"You don't even realize how much you did" he laughed.

"WHAT?" she glared her face heating up.

"Your nicer..that's all" He defened

"Whatever..dumbass" She crossed her arms and layed back.

_>and as days go by, the memories remain  
I'll wait for you>_

He shook his head slowly and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked cocking and eyebrow.

"Your face" He glared

"Why you little!"

"OWWWWWWW!"

"um..ms.Nonaka we have reached our destiation"

"keep driving Pierre, I missed this"

"yah, me too. OW! RIKA I USE THAT ARM!"

"Not anymore"

* * *

Kairi: Well there wasn't any kissy kissy "I love you" moments but it was a pairing

Kyle: Yup


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**"Where are you taking me?"**

_**By: Kairi Kingdom**_

**Reviews:**

**Darkmoon88**

**_Kairi: No it wasn't the end, It was supposed to be a one shot but it felt rushed to me so I decided it would be a full story_**

**Dumb Arse**

**_Kairi: YAY! You made me feel special and I'm glad I can count on your reviews!_**

* * *

**Kairi: Omg! I love you people**

**Omar: And we hate you….**

**Kairi: (glare) sick em' Kelly!**

**Omar: (squeals for misery as Kelly hugs him)**

**Kyle: We Do not own Digimon! If we did rika would be the main character and she would fall in love with me!**

**Trevor: and I would be in it and Kairi would fall in love with me (…and my cute ass..)**

**Kairi: Its not CUTE!**

* * *

Kazu rubbed his arm painfully no matter how many times he saw Rika she would always hit him in the same arm.

"You asked for it," she laughed at his pitiful look.

"Yah, but you seemed to have gotten weaker," he taunted

"Nah, I was holding back"

"I knew it." he smiled," You did get soft."

"I'm saving the pain for when I kick you ass at video games" She glared

"Where are we going?" Kazu asked looking out the window and seeing and endless stretch of sea.

"We're going to my private section of the beach I got a house there. The others are probably already there.."Rika replied, "I sent limo's to go get them"

"And came for me personally?" he questioned.

"Knowing you, you would think the CIA is trying to kidnap you again."

"It was a suspicious looking car!" Kazu defended himself.

"It was an Ice Cream Truck!" She said causing him to pout.

"Hey, a guy handing me a so called 'free' ice cream is suspicious!"

"It would be if it wasn't free ice cream day" she sighed

He laid back in the leather seats and pouted. She shook her head and looked out the window.

* * *

"We're here," she said as the limo driver opened the door for them," oh and Kazu, watch your step"

"Why-" He said as he slipped and rolled down the sandy hill.

"Kazu!" She glared, "you tell him something and he goes and does it"

She carefully walked down the steep hill until she got to him.

"Idiot" rika glared looking at Kazu who was covered in sand.

"Ow" he whimpered taking Rika's hand. Then he did something stupid he pulled her into the sand next to him. She fell face down and rolled over spiting out sand. He laughed as her face grew red and her eyes sparked. Then he knew to run for his life. He got up and ran towards the nearest beach house (which coincidentally was hers.) She got up glaring at him. She began to sprint towards him amazingly fast (which is hard to do in sand)

**"KAZU! YOUR GOING DOWN MONKEY BOY!"** she yelled after him

"Wow, new nickname and its only been 1 hour" he said pounding at the door**," FOR GODS SAKE OPEN THE DOOR!"**

Ryo opened the door.

"Oh hey Ryo My man!" Kazu said smiling

"Gr! **KAZU!"** Rika yelled catching up fast.

"Sorry no time!" Kazu pushed past Ryo. Rika soon after.

"What did you do this time Kazu?" Henry asked as Kazu tried to hide behind Suzy.

"Nice to see you too Henry" Kazu glared

Rika came into the room calm and collected. Kazu looked weirdly at her 'could my hiding place really have worked this time?' he asked himself

* * *

**( 8 years earlier)**

**_"AHA!" Kazu yelled ducking behind a bush. He did something really stupid again. HE had just tripped rika on purpose during their DDR battle. He knew he couldn't have won so he took drastic measures that he was now going to be killed for," Maybe I should think before I act"_**

**_"actually you should!" Rika said behind him. She pulled him into a painful headlock_**.

**

* * *

**

(Back to the beach house)

"Kazu, I see you, your behind Suzy" Rika said coolly, " and I'm going to get you. Maybe not now, Maybe not later but when you least expect it, expect it!"

Kazu whimpered.

"Oh, how pleasant to see you all again. Even I missed the death treats" Jeri laughed

"Rika!" Kenta said running to her," Hit me!"

she socked him in the arm.

"OW! Thanks." Kenta winced

"No problem"

"Still a wildcat" Ryo said from the doorway.

"Oh Ryo! I herd you went gay" she smiled

"Oh please! The tabloids are still after me" he said with mock despair.

"Takato, How's work?" Rika almost laughed.

"Fine" He said," Why do you ask?"

"cause you have a paper airplane in your hair"

"Gr…damn Adam.."(Adam: Hey you make paper airplanes in class to! Kairi: But I don't throw them at the teacher -.-'')

"Oh and Takato" Alice said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yah" He sighed

"Guilmon fine, but he made history as the first Digimon who has the stomach flu"

"Wonderful" He said dully

"Does anyone want to know what i'm up to?" Ryo asked

"Alright I'll humor you pretty boy" Rika said," What are you up to?"

"Well, I only took up modeling to open the door for my musical career and my CD is coming out in a week and then I'm going on tour. I got you guys free tickets to my first show!" Ryo said smiling

* * *

"That's great Ryo!" Rika said happily(which was totally unlike her.) Kazu knew it was coming and braced himself.

Rika walked over to Kazu.

"What about you Kazu?" She asked as he cringed. He opened one eyes and looked at her weirdly.

"Um, I teach kids about Digimon" She nodded thoughtfully then punched him in the arm definitely leaving a bruise.

"Now I feel better" she sighed.

"Ug, I hate being around old people" Suzy glared. Suzy changed from the preppy 7 year old that they knew to a punk 16 year old. She wore a red plaid skirt, a Black 'my chemical romance'(Kairi: OMG! I Love them!) tank top with a red plaid jacket over it, dozens of black jelly bracelets on each hand and black knee high boots.

"Suzy, Were not old" Henry glared

"Your half right, everyone here is old except Rika and me"

"Suzy…"Henry warned.

"I'm so proud of you Suz" Rika smiled

"Hey, you're the one who got me the car" Suzy shrugged.

"Well I'm glad were all here together!" Jeri exclaimed, "I've missed you guys!"

"Please Jeri no mushy stuff" Rika rolled her eyes. He violet eyes suddenly went darker. Kazu smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Kent asked

"Rika actually cares about us you know" Kazu whispered

"Duh"

"**HEY I HERD MY NAME**" Rika fumed

"Awe, We love you too Rika!" Kenta and Kazu smiled as she glared

"You guys are weird"Rika sighed

* * *

**Kairi: I'm probably not going to update for a while Cuz i'm at my mommy's work and that's the only place I can go to get on the comp so sorry if it takes long to update but summer vacation is close and I promise I'll finish by the end of July!**

**Kyle: And empty promise Kairi**

**Kairi: Shut up Kyle dear (fake niceness)**

**Kyle: No you shut up!**

**Kairi: (brings out the tape) Remember Quinn in the 'Buried myself alive' Video by the used**

**Kyle:….yah….Crap (runs away)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi: Hey people I'm back with a new chapter I can update more often since I'm on summer vacation!

Trevor: and I get to give her Inspiration

Kairi: I was over my friend's house!

Trevor: oh like you didn't notice I lived next door!

Kairi: GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Riley: We don't own Digimon (nervous glance) its like an old married couple….

Kairi: Who are you calling old!

Trevor: Who are you calling MARRIED?

Riley: um…um…. reviews!

**

* * *

Miranda**

_Thankies I love my chemical romance too! Me and my friends are like the only ones who actually herd of it which is quite sad…_

**

* * *

**

Diamond eyes

**Chapter 3**

"So I hope you guys brought something to swim in!" Rika smiled slightly as she walked out into a room.

"Huh? Swimming I didn't think we would be-" Ryo started. Rika glared and lead him into the room that was filled with all types of swimsuits and pool toys.

"It was a trick question dumbass, I know I never told you guys to bring swimming trunks" she glared as the others entered, "pick you favorite and keep it mind you I don't want any used swim suits. The dressing rooms are that was) she pointed to a door.

Rika wore a navy blue one peace that crossed in the back, and light blue sandals.

"Wowie! Rika you look great" Jeri complimented

"Whatever" she crossed her arms

Kazu couldn't resist adding his own comment "Rika! You actually look like a girl!" Rika smiled at him then took off her sandal and began chasing him around the room waving her sandal threateningly.

Jeri wore a pink bikini that tied at the side and tied at the neck, and pink matching sandals.

"Pink who would guess." rika rolled her eyes she was sitting on kazu, "what do you say kazu?"

"she looks great" he caughed

"good boy "rika said patting his head as jeri sweatdropped.

Ryo came out next (kairi: I feel nauseous) in a red speedo.

"OH MY GOD!" Jeri yelled

"what?" he asked cheaking himself over, "I like the freedom"

"Please ryo tell me your joking!" Henry said

"Rika what do you think?" Ryo pouted.

"I think you look ok" she nodded. He glared at her.

"Your no fun!" he stalked off back into the dressing room.

"seriously rika your killing me!" kazu huffed she was still sitting on him.

"deal with it" she sighed.

Kenta came out of the dressing room with lime green swim trucks.

"I knew you would like that one" Rika nodded

* * *

Ryo came out again wearing normal pink trunks

"Ugly" rika glared

"just like your face" he stuck hi tounge out.

"5….4….3…this is where you run..2…1" she got up and dashed off chasing him.

Kazu finally was free so he jumped into the dressing room and came out wearing brown swim trunks.

"um no offense oldies but im leaving" suzy said grabbing her keys.

"what? Why?" henry asked

"I got a date today" Henry went pale as she left.

"Oh god" he said slapping his forhead.

Takato came out in red swim trunks followed by alice in a black bikini.

"henry hurry up" Kenta said impatiently. Henry came out wearing a dark forest green trunks.

"ok Follow me!" rika said walking out side.

* * *

"If you live by the beach why would you own a pool?" ryo asked his arm still red from rika hitting him.

"the ocean is gross!" rika said scrunching her nose but Kazu saw her eyes flicker blue which ment she was scared.He knew better than to comment on it. He was in deep thought when he laid his eyes on the huge pool.

It was large and circular with a small brick jacussi on the side. It has a waterfall that looked to be coming from fake rocks.

"holy…crap" henry said slowly voicing everyones thoughts

"wow henry never herd you cuss before" rika smiled nudging him.

"Shutup!" he glared. Everyone shrugged and jumped in the pool except for alice and henry.

"ALICE GET IN HERE!" ryo yelled

"no thanks I'll wait" Alice said idly. Suddenly henry came behind her and threw her into the pool.

"COLD!" she yelped and henry dived in.

"NICE…" Rika said slowly then say ryo and smirked. She swam over to him and dunked him underwater unfourtunitly for her he was stronger. He flipped her over and dunked her underwater.

Kenta finally musterd up the courage to go on the high dive BIG MISTAKE.he jumped off and right before he hit the water kazu threw a inflatable shark in his way so he landed ontop of it.

"Ouch that had to hurt" They tamers coursed smpatheticly.

* * *

Kairi: and it does hurt!

Trevor: yah go try it!

Kairi: GRRRRRRRRRRR! We love our reviewers remember!

Trevor and omar: we do?


End file.
